A Tale of Knighthood
by gbalah162
Summary: Emma is a young orphan who dreams of changing her stars. Regina, a future Queen who wishes she could be free of all the responsibilities of the crown. Neither ever dreamed that they would find their happy endings in such unlikely places
1. Sir Jefferson

Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi everyone. i am in NO WAY A PROFESSIONAL WRITER. this os just a story that has been formulating in my head, so i thought i could share it. I dont have a Beta so I' really Sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine.

this story is loosely based off A Knights Tale, with my own added characters and twists. please comment and tell me what you think so far. ALL RUDE COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY. i

—-/—-/-/—/—

Emma is a young orphan who dreams of changing her stars. Regina, a future Queen who wishes she could be free of all the responsibilities of the crown. Neither ever dreamed that they would find their happy endings in such unlikely places

—-sss—-sss—

Emma is an orphan who never knew her birth parents. She had been raised by an elderly couple, William and Ingrid, or mom and Dad, as she had come to know them, who had always wanted children but couldn't have any of their own.

They claimed to have found Emma beside a creek in a broken wardrobe in the woods, which made no sense to the girl, honestly. What would a wardrobe be doing in the woods, never mind the question of why a child would be in one. Emma just chalked the crazy story up to their age or as she got older, she imagined it was related to how desperately her folks must have wanted to get rid of her.

Emma and the older couple lived in a small shack in the part of the White Kingdoms called Low Side. It was on the lower North side of the white kingdom, furthest away from the King and Queens castle, hense the name. The inhabitants of Low Side were the poorest in the kingdom because whatever rations or aid divid out by the Royal house rarely ever made its way down to them. The people of Low Side fended for themselves doing one odd job after another or working in whstever skill they managed to learn.

William was a black Smith, he was fairly good at his skill so during the good season he tended to get a number of jobs. But as with most black smiths, people only tended to need his services one season a year. Ingrid worked as a stable hand to the nobles of the North part of the kingdom. She was a skilled horse trainer, having learned from her father. Emma and Ingrid were inseparable. Ingrid loved to teach Emma "the way of the horse" as she called it. Emma learned to pay attention to the horses mannerisms so she can figure out their needs. A happy horse is a good horse, as Ingrid always said.

Emma had been very close to Ingrid. She trailed the older woman wherever she went and imitated everything she did. Ingrid worked at the stables of a noble helping to groom and care for their horses. She was very good with horses, she taught Emma how to listen to what they wanted and Emma learned that of you listened to the horses, they listened to you. her father was once a stable boy turned blacksmith so with both of their knowledge combined, Emma had quickly taken to helping the noble's alongside her mother. Unfortunately, that family could not afford to hire another stable hand, so Emma was not earning any coins for all the extra work she did, but she didn't care, if it meant spending time with her mother.

When Ingrid died of illness, her husband, who had raised Emma since she was a baby, knew he could no longer take care of the growing girl on his own. His vision had started to go which caused business to slow. blacksmith with bad vision is no-smith at all it seemed. with his ailing body and lack of money, he knew that his years of working as a black Smith were numbered. so he did the only thing he thought would give Emma her best chance.

During a night of tournaments, the entire White Kingdom was a buzz with all chaos that only the games could bring. Her old father, because that's who he was to her, since he raised her as his own, got a crazy idea. He saw a young Knight yelling at one of his servants. Sir Jefferson, he had been the children of wealthy nobles who had decent talent with a lance. William could tell that the Knight seemed unhappy with the way the servant cared for his horse so he got the idea to propose a better caretaker in the form of his talented daughter. William quickly got his daughters things together and tugged her along.

"Look Emma," the man said. "I know you've noticed that things have been very rough on us since your mother's passing", he continued. The girl looked down at the ground unable to maintain eye contact with William as he brought up Ingrid. Understanding Emma's disposition he pressed on. "Business has not been steady and without the little coins your mother received for caring for the nobles' horses, we barely have enough food for you to eat anymore."

Emm had noticed that their meals were a lot smaller lately but she didn't think anything of it. She knew that things would br rough on them for a while. Since her mom's passing she tried to get jobs in a few stables, but none wanted to take the chance on her. She also knew that some seasons were better than others for blacksmiths especially as they waited for things to need repairing again.

"I want you to go with that Knight over there" William stated, pointing over the hill to where a young Knight stood atop his horse. Sir Jefferson was rhe son of a wealthy family from the Saphire Kingdom. The man looked so galant, with his armor shining in the morning sun and two servants trying hard to brush his neighing horse. Emma could tell that the horse clearly needed to eat, from how restless he was acting. The servants, however, busied themselves cleaning the horse's coat oblivious to its state.

Emma shook her head and returned her gaze to her father.

she opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by William.

"I already spoke with him, he badly in need of a skilled stable hand, and he is willing to pay for services."

"He is going to teach you everything he knows while you help him put Emma, and if you are a quick learn, which i have no doubts you will be, he will allow you to wear his family crest and you will start training as a brave Knight too!"

Emma could tell that her father was excited at the prospect of her someday being more than another "Low Side girl", So she kept her objections at bay and let him continue.

"This is your chance to rewrite your stars Emma! I know you think that you are just another orphan with no future, but I know you are destined for greatness. Your mother and I both knew it. When we found you that day, the wardrobe you laid in was glowing yellow Emma! Glowing, as if by magic. and even though it had been badly damaged during the storms, you laid in it unbothered. "

Emma rolled her eyes as he he started with the old story they had told her a thousand times before.

"We don't know how you got there or why it was that we found you, but we were so honored to have you in our lives. Now it's time for you to move on Emma. I have to give you your best chance, and that means getting you out of this lowly part of the kingdom. "

Emma is looking at William now with confusion in her eyes. She was not sure where his speecch was going but all she knows is that he isn't making any sense. he is the only family she has, and though pf him sending her awsy makes her sick.

"Emma, he is looking for someone to look after his horses. someone like you, who is good with them and can help him train them, you love horses don't you Emma, " he asks , knowing that this would break his daughter from her silence.

Immediately Emma answers. Yup! I love em. Ma always said I speak their language, cus they listen to me and i listen to them"

William's smile widens at this and he looks off dazed towards the Knight again, imagining his wife's voice as she knelt next to Emma, whispering how proud she was of her.

"That's right," William continues, "you do speak their language. This is your shot to help this Knight care for his horses and someday he will teach you how to be a knight just like him. "

Emma's eyes light up as she finally registered what he had been going on about. A Knight. Her? She never imagined she could be anything more than a farm hand or a stable girl if she was lucky. The idea of someday being a knight and even working her way up to nobility soundied incredible. She thought of all the amazing things she could do, not just for herself, but for her father. He would never have to work anymore!

William could see the wheels turning in the girls head and he realizes this is the last chance to get Emma to agree with his plan.

"Go on Emma," he whispers "go with this Knight and learn everything he has to show you. And one day, when the time is right you will get your chance to be great."

—-ssss—-sss—

"Should we go check on him!" Ruby finally squeaked impatiently. "He has been in there all damn night, he usually stumbles out naked by now looking for some breakfast."

Emma and Ruby waited outside of the makeshift tent set up for their Master, Sir Jefferson. The man was either finishing up his business with a local barmaid from last night, or sleeping off a rough night of excess drinking. He was due st the line in less than 10 minutes for another round of qualifying for the White Tournaments.

Emma rolled her eyes at the other girl, Ruby always made her do the dirty work, so she knew that when Ruby said "we" she really meant Emma. Both of the girls hated Jefferson, but Ruby was especially less fond of their employer. She had been serviced to him at a young age because her grandmother Eugenia had been given a loan by his family. When the nobles came around to collect, since the old lady had not been able to pay back all she was given, her granddaughter was taken as an indentured servant. She was required to work off her grandmas loan until their family debt had been paid. On many occasions Emma had to listen to Ruby complain about how Sir Jefferson gave her the creeps.

The man who was nicknamed "the Mad Hatter" by the commoners- because in several tournaments, he would aim his lance directly at his opponents' heads, knocking off their helmets by "accident". The man was not afraid of killing other competitors, he even bit off the ear of a man who cheated him at cards before, all while laughing hysterically at their misfortune.

He seemed to be revered by the more deranged peasants and tolerated enough by nobles who frequented these events but his servings knew him to be a very cheap and psychotic master as well as a womanizer. He promised loyalty to several noble girls from different kingdoms, never really seeing them again unless he had tournaments in their area, and at night, when all the noble girls were safely tucked away in their high towers, Jefferson would pay trips to local taverns or brothels to lay with as many women as he had gold coins. Needless to say, Ruby was spot on about his character assessment, but it didn't make Emma less irritated that she always had to do the dirty work.

Emma slowly pulled the front tarp back to their masters tent and peered inside.

Sir Jefferson, you are due in the list in ten minutes sir.

Emma stayed at the door just in case the Knight was angry about her interrupting his morning recovery snooze, but to her surprise, she didn't hear a muffled growl or see a flying object heading for her head for waking the sleeping Knight. In fact, Emma didn't hear ANYTHING at all. She stepped into the tent further this time and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darker room.

—/—

Should i keep going? share your thoughts.

please no rude comments or bullies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Emma has an idea, but can she get Ruby on board?

Ruby! Ruby, come here, now! Emma tried to call her friend as quietly as possible but she was definitely freaking out.

The skinny brunette ran in right away fearing that her friend was in danger. She found Emma knelt beside their master shaking the man to and fro with no reaction on his part.

Ruby immediately came down beside Sir Jefferson and looked at Emma alarmed.

No no no no no, she whispered as she joined Emma in shaking their master.

Ruby's shaking soon turned into shoving, which turned into out right slapping. At this point she was shouting with no reservation in her actions or control of her voice.

Ruby was furious. She started frantically searching the mans pockets and ruffling through his bedding for whatever coins he may have had left. She came up with 13 gold coins, which were not nearly close to the amount he owed them. How dare this cheap bastard choose to die on them now after all he put them through.

Ruby's hands flew back to Jefferson's face with a hard slap that resignated through the tent, followed by several more across his body.

Thank

You bastard! She shouted. You disgusting bastard! How could you do this to us! How could you! She was punching him with no reserve at this point and her voice was getting louder too.

Ruby, alright! Ruby let it go, Emma whispered, hoping to snap her friend out of it, with no luck.

She finally resorted to grabbing the other girls hands mid swing and held her tight as she heaved with anger.

Emma understood where her friend was coming from but beating the dead guy to a pulp would not do them any good.

She hated this man too. He had taken them both from their families with unfulfilled promises. Ruby was contracted out to his family to help pay off a loan her grandmother was given by Jefferson's father King Midas , and after years of working for his son, Ruby was no closer to helping her grandma pay off the debt because she rarely received her fair wages.

For Emma, a promise of apprenticeship made her leave the only family she knew. He promised her father that Emma would learn how to ride like him and someday train to be a Knight herself. But instead he treated them more like slaves, doing his bidding while he squandered his and their earnings.

Emma felt her body fill with dread. What where

Emma shuddered at the very idea. She tried to think of a way out of this mess, they had to come up with a way to get Jefferson to compete in this damn tournament. Even the most amateur knights who place last get a whopping 150 gold coins from the crown for "gallantry", so long as they were not thrown off their horses. That 150 gold coin prize would be magical for them since the girls hadn't eaten a decent meal in over 3 days.

"Maybe... the Mad Hatter can still compete..." Emma mused out loud.

Ruby scuffed at that. She knew her friend was optimistic but she didn't think the girl was this silly.

"Yea, if one of the dozens of slaps I gave him didn't serve as a wake me up, I doubt he is in any condition to hold a lance Emma."

"No," Emma states pensively, "I know HE can't compete ruby", she says pointing to their former master, but maybe he still can?

The brunette raised an eyebrow at Emma signaling that she was not following. Emma continued on, getting a little bolder with her musing now,

Look... no one else knows that he is dead besides the two of us right...

because clearly if the girl who spent the night with him had known, she would have woken us up right away. So my thought is, that it probably happened after their little activities.

So since you, me and HIM- she states, again pointing to the deceased man, are the only ones who know that he kicked the bucket... maybe she trailed off... maybe we can find someone to take his place just this once and compete for us for a small fee.

As ruby continued to look at Emma like she was crazy, the blonde kept going.

All we need to do is find someone who fits his stupid armor so no one will even be able to see their face. They don't even have to win Rubs, they just have to stay on the horse long enough for the other Knight to get tired, and they win 3rd place! Which gets us the bigger share of 150 coins Ruby!

Ruby finally catches on to her friends scheme,

And which tall skinny jacksss who can ride a horse as good as Jefferson will agree to this hair brained scheme, Emma.

We just, we have to find someone who is as invested in getting that prize money as we are Ruby,

"No one but us is invested enough to risk deceiving the CROWN,Emma"

Emma sits silently for a minute. She knows that Ruby is right, but she also knows that they need this money, with it they could at least have a chance of starting over.

Then... maybe I'll, do it. she whispers it so softly that Ruby barely makes it out,

What?

The brunette asked rhetorically, i'm sorry, Duchess Emma! Because it sounds like you said that you want to risk you life to compete in a tournament created BY nobles, which only nobles can compete IN, pretending to BE SOMEONE ELSE!

"How silly of me, I've been forgetting your title this whole time"

The girl stage whispers the important parts since her friend seems to have lost her senses temporarily.

The flames in Emma's eyes are brighter now,

"Look. All the times Jefferson "forgot" to pay us, all the hard labor he put us through and all the damn times we had to watch him take advantage of one girl after another, - well this is our way of getting back a SMALL portion of what one NOBLE owes us"

"You know I'm just as good, if not better on a horse than Jefferson was,any day.

Plus, like you said, it will be impossible for us to get anyone to agree to this right now, so it has to be one of us who does it."

"I mean... if YOU want to try and find..." Emma trails off, knowing that she didn't have to finish that statement,

"Oh hell no!" Ruby stepped in, cutting her friend off.

At that very moment, a tournament attendant was heard in the distance

TWO, due at the list in TWO.

"Look. We have to do this now or never ruby, Emma pushes her friend. She can tell ruby wants to go along, but the other girl is trying to protect them.

"Pluck my Pixie Wings! If this is how I die Emma, I will haunt you for it," Ruby concedes with a roll of her eyes

Emma beams. She can't believe she is doing this. This is not the way she imagined competing in a jousting tournament as a child, but it would have to do for now. She would finally get to feel like a knight, if only by pretend for one day. She would compete and get them that third place winning so that they didn't end up in a brothel somewhere!

JUST STAY ON ON THE HORSE EMMA. She excited chanted to herself

JUST STAY ON THE HORSE

—


End file.
